Margaret McPhun
miniatur|hochkant|Margaret McPhun Margaret Pollock McPhun (* 8. Juli 1876''Margaret Pollock McPhun.'' In: The University of Glasgow Story. University of Glasgow.; † 1960), war eine schottische Suffragette in Glasgow. Leben Margaret McPhun war eine Tochter von John Pollock McPhun, einem Holzhändler und Stadtrat im East End der Stadt, Bailie und Justice of the Peace.Nuala Naughton: Glasgow's East End. From Bishops to Barraboys. Random House, 2014, S. 81. ISBN 978-1-780-57797-5 Als junges Mädchen besuchte sie zeitweise ein Mädchengynasium in Hannover. Sie studierte bis 1897 an der Universität von Glasgow Psychologie, während ihre 1870 geborene Schwester Frances Mary McPhun dort Volkswirtschaft studierte. Es gab eine jüngere Schwester namens Nessie McPhun, die ebenfalls Suffragette war.Maggie Craig: When the Clyde Ran Red. A Social History of Red Clydeside. Birlinn Ltd, 2019, S. 74. Die Schwestern, die damals in der 10 Doune Terrace im Glasgower Viertel Hillhead wohnhaft waren, waren Mitglieder des Wahlrechtsverbandes der Universität und traten 1909 der Women’s Social and Political Union (WSPU) bei, einer militanten Frauenrechtlerinnen-Bewegung.Burrell Collection Photo Library: Margaret McPhun 1910 war Margaret McPhun ehrenamtliche Organisationssekretärin anlässlich der Schottischen Suffragetten-Ausstellung (Scottish Suffrage Exhibition), 1911 und 1912 ehrenamtliche Sekretärin des WSPU-Bezirks Glasgow. miniatur|Um 1912: [[Helen Crawfurd, Janet Barrowman, Margaret McPhun, Wilson, Frances McPhun, Nancy A. John und Annie S. Swan]] 1912, Margaret McPhun war damals WSPU-Pressesprecherin für Schottland, reisten die beiden Schwestern Frances und Margaret mit anderen schottischen Frauenrechtlerinnen nach London, um für ihre Sache Werbung zu machen, indem sie im März des Jahres Fenster von Regierungsgebäuden einschlugen. Sie wurden verhaftet und ins Holloway Prison geschickt. Während der Inhaftierung bedienten die beiden McPhun-Schwestern sich des Familiennamens „Campbell“, um ihre Identität zu pseudonymisieren und um keine Vorzugsbehandlung gegenüber Häftlingen der sogenannten Arbeiterklasse zu erhalten.Russell Findlay: Growing calls for Government to issue official apology to Suffragettes who fought to win vote for women. Daily Record, 18. November 2012. Im April 1912 traten die Schwestern in den Hungerstreik.Frances M. McPhun (1880–1940) & Margaret McPhun (1876–1960). In: The Suffragette Handkerchief atthe Priest Huse, West Hoathly. The Sussex Archaeological Society, August 2011, S. 7 f. Während der Inhaftierung schrieb sie höchstwahrscheinlich unter dem Kürzel „M. M'P.“ das Gedicht To A Fellow Prisoner (Miss Janie Allan), das von Nancy A. John gesammelt und dann 1912 in ihrem Gedichtband Holloway JinglesHolloway Jingles. Edinburgh City Libraries.M. M'P.: To A Fellow Prisoner (Miss Janie Allan). In: Glenda Norquay: Voices and Votes. A Literary Anthology of the Women's Suffrage Campaign. Manchester University Press, 1995, S. 176. vom Glasgower WSPU-Bezirkverbands veröffentlicht wurde. Janie Allan (1868–1968), eine militante Glasgower Suffragette die bei den Fensterscheibenaktionen ebenfalls dabei und auch in Holloway inhaftiert war, war Initiatorin des Hungerstreiks nach dem Vorbild der 1909 erstmals von Marion Dunlops (1864–1942) angewandten Strategie des Widerstands.A Fellow Prisoner (Miss Janie Allan). ThePeoplesVoice.Glasgow.ac.uk. Tausende Glasgower unterzeichneten damals eine Petition für ihre Freilassung, nachdem sie während ihres Hungerstrieks eine Woche lang zwangsernährt wurde.Maggie Craig: When the Clyde Ran Red. A Social History of Red Clydeside. Birlinn Ltd., 2018, S. 57, 96. 978-0-857-90996-1 Auch Frances und Margaret McPhun wurden zwangsernährt.Angela McManus: Adele Patrick remembers Glasgow's suffragettes. EveningTimes, 10. Oktober 2015. Dabei zogen sie es vor durch das Trinken aus einer Tasse zwangsernährt zu werden, statt über einen in die Nase einführten Schlauch. Nachdem sie nach zwei Monaten der Inhaftierung entlassen wurden, erhielten sie von der WSPU Medallien für ihren Hungerstreik. Rezeption Da Nancy A. John in der Forward eine eigene Kolumne hatte, veröffentlichte diese eine zeitlang die Beiträge des WSPU-Organs The Suffragette. Margaret McPhun wurde eingetragen in der Roll of Honour of Suffragette Prisoners 1905–1914 (7LAC/2) in der The Women's Library der London School of Economics.Roll of Honour of Suffragette Prisoners 1905–1914 The Women's Library, London School of Economics, London University. Literatur * McPhun, Miss Margaret Pollock. In: The Suffrage Annual and Women's Who's who. S. Paul & Company , 1913, S. 307. * McPhun, Margaret Pollock. In: Glenda Norquay: Voices and Votes. A Literary Anthology of the Women's Suffrage Campaign. Manchester University Press, 1995, S. 312 f. ISBN 978-0-719-03976-8 * McPhun, Margaret Pollock. In: Elizabeth Crawford: The Women's Suffrage Movement. A Reference Guide 1866–1928. Routledge, 2003, S. 404 f. ISBN 978-1-135-43402-1 * Margaret Pollock McPhun. In: Leah Leneman: A guid cause. The women's suffrage movement in Scotland. Mercat Press, 1995, S. 111, 190, 216–217, 264. ISBN 978-1-873-64448-5 * Elizabeth Crawford: The Women's Suffrage Movement: A Reference Guide, 1866-1928, Routledge, 2003. ISBN 978-0415239264, Seite 404 * Laura E. Nym Mayhall: The Militant Suffrage Movement, Citizenship and Resistance in Britain. Oxford University Press, 2003. ISBN 978-0-195-15993-6 Weblinks * Margaret and Frances McPhun wealothianwomensforum.org Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Frauenrechtler Kategorie:Feminismus Kategorie:Psychologe Kategorie:Schotte Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Geboren 1876 Kategorie:Gestorben 1960 Kategorie:Frau